


other side

by Thebrokentardis



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, I Wrote This For Me, M/M, Mid-Canon, Post-Canon, Wish Fulfillment, for fma, for httyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebrokentardis/pseuds/Thebrokentardis
Summary: “Why does it always have to be me? Why can’t a portal open out of the sky, and it just, I don’t know, happen to a friend?” He said in the same nasally voice from earlier.Ed was still completely confused on who he was, or why he had a dragon, but based on that statement alone he felt a bond to him, considering, well, his entire life. Plus they had matching missing limbs.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric/Winry Rockbell, Edward Elric/Roy Mustang, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27
Collections: Roy/Ed Week 2020





	other side

**Author's Note:**

> me? on time? a rare occurrence indeed.  
> this is a more /don't think to hard about it and you'll enjoy it/ fic than anything else, but I truly love the idea of this crossover.
> 
> Royed day 4 prompt: crossover of your choice  
> ~Edit 12/27/20 this work has now been beta read :)~

Ed was researching in his dad’s study with his boyfriend when he heard the yell from outside. Well. Maybe he was making out on the floor of his dad’s study with his boyfriend when heard the yell from outside.

It was just so cute when Roy got excited about Xerxian arrays and was frustrating when he grew smug if Ed didn’t know what the arrays did.

They found a particularly strange one today, which they argued over whether it had to do with time or dimension before the array was forgotten on the floor and they were distracted by… research. Then there was a distinct yell outside, a crashing and an, “Ow.” In a nasally voice from outside. Ed and Roy separated, and headed outside, to see what was going on.

There was a boy laying in a haystack with messy brown hair, some old clothes, some crude, non-automail, false leg, and most significantly of all, a _dragon_.

Ed had to blink several times to believe it was real. The boy, who was probably about Ed’s own age, blinked rapidly, before sighing heavily. “Why does it always have to be _me_? Why can’t a portal open out of the sky, and it just, I don’t know, happen to a friend?” He said in the same nasally voice from earlier.

Ed was still completely confused on who he was, or why he had a dragon, but based on that statement alone he felt a bond to him, considering, well, his entire life. Plus they had matching missing limbs.

“Um, I’m Ed, short for Edward. This is Roy, he’s a general in the Amestris military. Who are you, and why do you have a dragon?”

The boy stood up, and his dragon stood next to him. “I’m Hiccup, and don’t be afraid of Toothless. I know dragons are seen as dangerous, but I promise if you let me show you, I can show you they are kind-“

“I’m sure your dragon is really nice, but that’s not why I asked why you have a dragon. _Dragons don’t exist._ ”

“What?” Hiccup hissed through his teeth.

“Also your leg is strange.”

“You’re leg is strange! It’s so advanced, even I wouldn’t be able to build it! And did I travel so far to land where this land doesn’t even know of dragons? How far could that even be?”

This got Ed thinking. “Roy?”

“Yes?” He had been mainly been watching the exchange in aw up until now. He loved Ed, he really did, but he instantly saw the similarities between Ed and Hiccup, and could see it being a great friendship that would probably doom him, or them being rivals that would doom him. Either way…

“I was thinking,” Ed said. “That maybe this has something to do with the array in my dad’s study.”

Roy’s eyebrows shot up. “I supposed I could have accidentally activated while we were, ahem, on the floor.”

Ed turned to Hiccup. “What year is it?”

Hiccup got this worried look in his eye. “765.”

Ed smiled happily, “I told you it was a time array!”

At this point Winry comes furiously walking down Ed’s walkway, ponytail swinging, Al guiltily in tow, before she exclaims, “What the hell Ed? I see a beam of light in the sky all the way from my house and run over here to see what’s wrong and you’re just standing in your yard with Roy?”

She pauses for a moment. “Who’s that? Is that a _dragon?_ ”

“Oh gods,” Hiccup says. “You remind me a lot of someone I know.”

“Why don’t you explain to us what happened once we all sit inside with a calming cup of tea, brother.” Says Al.

Once they’re inside Edward explains his theory that Roy activated an array that sent Hiccup, and his dragon, hear from the past, via a portal.

“Well if the array is a portal, then it should be fairly easy to reverse it.” Al said.

Ed nodded his head.

“Great, me and toothless here can get out of your hair.” Hiccup said, slightly unenthusiastically.

Ed smiled at him. “I wish I could’ve spent more time with you, learning about dragons, teaching you about alchemy.”

“Yeah me too.”

They get ready in the yard that evening, near sunset, Al activates the array this time, and before Hiccup has a chance to fly through the portal, a blonde girl with a chunky braid and a spiked skirt comes falling through it.

“ASTRID!” Hiccup exclaims, Toothless swooping down to catch her before she hits the ground, and setting her down gently. Hiccup runs towards her.

“What the HELL Hiccup? I come falling through a hole in the sky, and you’re just standing calmly on the other side?” She looks around at the various people gathered around. “Who are they? What kind of machine is that guy’s leg?”

Everyone gives Winry a look, but she just smiles brightly at her new best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
